


Violation

by Numquam_satiabam



Series: Sheriff Henry [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinda non-con?, Kinky, Smut, Spanking, idk - Freeform, not sorry, officer henry, sheriff henry, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ayyyyyyyeeeeeeeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

I sang along to the music as I blasted down the old farm road, brights lighting the gravel path as the bass thumped loudly. 

The only good thing about living in the middle of nowhere is at least when I drove home from the 10 o’clock movie, I could listen to my music as loud as I wanted because no one was out here.

Scratch that, I whined to myself as I saw flashing lights in my rearview mirror, no one was SUPPOSED to be out here. 

I slowed the fuck down and pulled over, turning the music down so I could actually hear the siren as the cop car pulled up behind me. I let out a sigh as I kept my hands on the wheel, thumping my head against the head rest.

“Fucking perfect,” I mumble. I rolled the window down when the officer tapped the butt of his flashlight against my window lightly. “Hi Officer I-“

“Do you enjoy disturbing the peace?” he interrupted me, cutting me off.

ANY other time, I probably would have noticed the deep timbre of his voice first but tonight, I was in a mood and boy howdy if this guy wasn’t rubbing me all the wrong ways.

“Excuse me?” I asked, fists clenching on the wheel. 

“Your music is so loud the animals are even running away. Get out of the car ma’am. Now.” My driver’s side door is jerked open and I slowly get out of the car, hand shielding my eyes as the flashlight shone in them blindingly.

“Can you not shine that-“

“Step around to the back of the vehicle.”

A strong hand gripped my forearm and forcibly led me around the back of my car and I blinked relieved when the flashlight turned off, the headlights of the squad car shining bright alone now. I turned to voice my opinion on how A: he was probably the biggest ass I’ve had the displeasure of meeting and B: don’t touch me ever again, when a hand to the back of my neck forced me to bend over the trunk of my car, hips pinning me there.

I gasped as he grinded against me slowly, letting me feel the growing bulge in his slacks as his free hand pushed my dress up over my hips, leaving me bare to him except my panties. 

“Disturbing the peace is a violation of city law young lady, do you think that’s acceptable?” he grunted into my ear as he bent over me, a heavily muscled chest pinning me further to the car, pinning me in more.

“I-I….” I stuttered, swallowing a whimper as the buckle of his belt rubbed roughly over my clit. “N-no?”

“That’s right,” he answered smoothly. “I can’t let you go unpunished now can I? I’d be doing an awful job if I did that.”

“O-Officer please, I-“

“Sheriff,” he barked. “I’m the Sheriff of this town and you will stay quiet when I’m speaking to you.” His hand squeezed the back of my neck, forcing me tighter against the trunk as his body pressed harder against mine, unyielding. I nodded frantically, breath leaving in a whoosh as he loosened his hand and his hips resumed their slow grinding.

“Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me,” he said calmly, fingers toying with the edge of my lace panties, smoothing over my ass. “I’m going to punish you for breaking the law and you’re going to think twice about breaking it again.”

“Am I going to get a ticket?” I asked hesitantly, eyes darting back to try and see him, but only seeing the dark figure looming over me, illuminated by the headlights.

He chuckled darkly. 

“Oh honey, when I’m done with you, a ticket is the last thing you’ll be worrying about.”

I yelped when he yanked my panties down my legs, leaving them around my knees to keep my legs together, hands flying back to try and cover myself but those were quickly gathered into a large hand, wrists held immobile at the small of my back. He pressed a hand between my shoulder blades.

“Stay.”

I stayed pressed against the trunk, hands where he left them as his hands left me. I heard clinking metal and realized too late that it was handcuffs and not his belt. That came later.

He clicked the handcuffs over my wrists, securing them behind me at the small of my back, leaving both his hands free. His left hand returned to the back of my neck as his right smoother over my bare ass.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You’re learning.”

He squeezed my ass cheek and then rubbed over the finger marks when I started whining. 

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to spank you. And you’re going to take it like a good girl hm?”

“Y-Yes Sheriff,” I replied after a moment, struggling to regain some sense of mind.

“And if you’re really good. I may fuck you afterwards.”

I didn’t even have time to react to that when his large hand cracked down on my ass. I struggled a little against his hold, writhing, choking on a gasp.

“That’s one.”

I’m not sure how many times he spanked me, but I know somewhere between fifteen and twenty he’d unbuckled his belt and slid his very hard, very thick cock into me, seeming to enjoy my anguished moans and struggle to accommodate him.

“Fuck, you’ve got a tight pussy,” he grunted, jerking his hips to bury himself deeper in my heat. The next time he spanked me, I clenched hard of his cock, hips jerking against the car. “So fucking wet too.”

He started an agonizing rhythm of thrusting softly, pulsing his hips, his hand cracking down hard against my ass, making him grunt every time I clenched over him. I couldn’t help the small whimpers and moans that fell from my mouth now. 

“I think you liked this spanking a little too much.” Crack. “You’re far too wet for someone who’s being punished.” Crack. “Only dirty sluts get this wet from spankings.” Crack. “Is that what you are? A dirty slut?” Crack.

“Yes,” I groaned, tilting my hips back towards him, begging for more.

“Tell me. What are you?” he growled, hips jerking harder against mine, fucking me deeply, a hand on my hip pulling me hard back against him.

“I’m a dirty slut,” I moaned, trembling against the car. “I need it. I need your cock. Please.”

“You’re getting my cock you greedy whore,” he sneered, grinding his hips against mine, laughing when my breath hissed through my teeth as his tip rubbed my spot perfectly. His hand cracked down again and I clamped down over him, hips bucking uselessly.

“More, hit me harder,” I whined. 

“You want more? You want me to spank you harder?” he grunted, hips jerking hard as he started a devastating rhythm between his hand and his cock. I could only moan and take it, whimpering as I grew closer, thighs shaking, fingers flexing in their hold.

“C-close, please, I need….” I choked, shaking, needing just a little more. 

“Cum, let me feel how much your pussy loves my cock,” he growled, fucking me harshly as he grew close himself, both hands gripping my hips bruisingly so he could piston himself harder.

I keened as I came, my cunt milking his cock as I clenched and bucked my hips, whimpering helplessly in pleasure as he fucked me through my orgasm, burying his cock deep when he came himself.

I listened to his grunts and harsh breaths, panting softly as my trembling stilled. He smoothed a hand over my ass slowly. 

“Stay.”

I laid still as he pulled from me, pulling my panties back into place from their twisted position around my knees and calves, and smoothing my dress back over my hips. Deft fingers unlocked the cuffs and hooked them back in his belt before he rubbed my wrists, turning me around to face him, body shielding me from the headlights.

“Are you okay?” he murmured against my wrist, kissing the chafed skin, blue eyes locked on mine.

“I’m perfect,” I breathed, smiling up at him, stroking his cheek when his hands let go of mine to frame my hips.

“You know, when you said you had an idea to spice things up, this isn’t what I had in mind,” he joked, leaning his forehead against mine, kissing my nose.

I giggled.

“You can have my ass next time Henry. I don’t know about you, but I had fun, Sheriff.”


End file.
